Petits OS pour rien
by Sangoha
Summary: Des petits OS sans aucun rapport aucuns. Juste celui de nos agents préférés! Certain aurons une goutte d'humour, d'autre d'amour ou encore de drame... Le rating est K mais il peut évoluer en fonction des OS que je posterai ici. AUJOURD'HUI: Elle dansait, faisant abstraction du reste du monde. Romance.
1. Elle est partie

**Hello!**

**Voilà, un moment calme et mon esprit accro à NCIS pond un OS. Ne sachant quoi en faire, j'ai décidé de créé un nouveau recueil pour faire de la place sur mon ordi surchargé et _surtout_, vous faire profiter de ses moments d'égarement...  
><strong>

**Aujourd'hui, je dédie cet OS à une de mes meilleurs amies, un pilier dans ma vie, ma chère Steph'. Sache que tu es la Abby de mon quotidien...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;p  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le visage dévasté, elle regardait sans voir son écran d'ordinateur. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Pourquoi ne pas rester avec eux ? Pourquoi ne pas même l'avoir<p>

prévenue ? Elle se questionnait sans relâche, ne trouvant aucune réponse à ses interrogations. Tony lui avait dit qu'il le fallait, qu'elle voulait repartir de zéro mais

c'était trop dur. Leur ninja, elle ne pouvait s'enfuir, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Pourtant elle l'a fait, elle est partie, elle les a laissé derrière et maintenant, c'était elle,

Abby, qui souffrait de son absence, qui pleurait, qui ne portait plus de noir, qui ne riait plus… Comme elle lui manquait. Son cœur, pour une fois, était d'accord avec son

esprit et les deux la faisait souffrir le martyr, l'un, le cœur, laissait un immense vide la consumer, l'autre, l'esprit, répétait tel une litanie : « elle est partie, elle est partie,

elle est partie… ». Les souvenirs heureux n'avaient plus aucun sens, seuls restait ceux déchirant des derniers instant en sa compagnie, des jours où elles pleuraient

ensemble, des nuits de malheur… La laborantine se plaça en position fœtale et versa les quelques larmes qui lui restaient en travers de la gorge alors que Gibbs

avançait, prudent, peiné face à la vision de sa petite fille, son Abby, dans un tel état. Le Labby était déserté de toute musique, elle ne portait plus ses couettes si

caractéristique, ses vêtements de gothique invétérée, elle ne buvait même plus de caf-pow… Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui soufflant quelques

mots doux, réconfortant, alors qu'elle se blottissait au plus profond de lui, comme si elle voulait se cacher à jamais des malheurs du monde.

-Tout va bien, calme-toi…

-Non, tout ne va pas bien, Gibbs, rien ne va plus bien ! Enchaîna la scientifique, outrée.

-C'était son choix…

-Je… J'aime pas son choix !

-Je sais, personne ne l'aime.

-Comment elle a put nous faire ça ?

-Elle avait ses raisons. Si tu devais nous protéger en partant, qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

-La même chose…

-Voilà alors, arrête de pleurer. Il ne faut pas pleurer, il faut vivre en ce disant qu'elle est toujours quelque part, en vie et en bonne santé et surtout, heureuse.

-Mais…

-Abby !

-D'accord.

Et leur échange verbal se changea en échange silencieux alors que tout deux profitait de ce petit moment de silence, de cette compagnie si cher dans leur cœur. Puis,

soudain, Abby se releva, en sautant, bien-sûr, remercia Gibbs avec un gros câlin abbyesque et reparti refaire ses couettes, prendre un caf-pow géant et remettre de la

musique entrainante dans son laboratoire.

Un sourire s'échappa des lèvres de l'ex marin tendis qu'il se faisait jeter dehors par une gothique surexcitée. La revoilà, son Abby qu'il aime de tout son cœur, sa petite

fille.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors?<strong>


	2. In my veins

**Hello!**

**Aujourd'hui, mon esprit a vagabondé en entendant une merveilleuse mélodie: "In my Veins" d'Andrew Belle. C'est presque un drabble mais bon, voilà ce que ça a donné:**

* * *

><p>Elle se trémoussait sous les airs entrainant qui régnait dans la pièce. Les musiques passaient et elle les enchainait, passant du slow à l'électro en une fraction de<p>

seconde. Chaque danse la rapprochait de l'extase. Toutes les personnes présentes auraient pu la décrire comme étant en transe et c'est comme ça qu'elle se sentait.

Rien d'autre n'importait que les rythmes éblouissants qui s'enchainaient, que les lumières de toutes les couleurs qui dansait en même temps qu'elle, que d'autre corps

se trémoussait auprès du sien. Tout n'était que bonheur. L'unique bonheur. Celui qui, quand on le ressent, nous fait remonter un élan de chaleur et de douceur

inimaginable au plus profond du cœur. Enfin, c'est comme ça que l'agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo l'interprétait. Comme si cette déesse ne vivait que pour danser, en

cet instant, faisant abstraction du reste du monde. Comme si elle c'était métamorphosée non pas en reine égyptienne mais en danseuse. Car, oui, c'était belle et bien

Ziva David qui virevoltait sur la piste de danse, laissant les hommes lui tourner autour sans jamais être atteinte par leur avance, laissant les femmes pester contre sa

beauté sans leur lancer quelques insultes au visage. Elle s'approcha, tout en laissant sa robe nuit, faite de mille et uns voiles, flotter au gré de ses gestes, elle

s'approcha plus près de l'agent, le laissant observer ses moindres formes. Quand elle fut assez près de lui, elle prit son bras et l'entraina sur la piste tendis qu'il

gémissait. Pourtant, dès que les sons de « In my veins » retentirent, une étrange sensation éprit l'italien qui se laissa vite porter par les moindres notes, si calme et si

apaisante de la chanson. Les mains sur les hanches de son amie, il vivait pour la première fois la musique, la ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de ses os, jusqu'au plus

profond de son âme, jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Ziva, quant à elle, souriait, le visage sur son épaule. Les notes douces la berçaient, tout comme la respiration

si tranquille de son partenaire. Tendis que les derniers accords de la mélodie résonnaient, les deux agents se promirent de prendre cette chanson comme la leur. Elle

les définissait si bien, si triste et si entraînante à la fois. C'est comme si, eux-mêmes, se sentaient enfermés dans une spirale d'amour incompris, d'attirance étrange.

Leur travail les obligeaient à se sacrifier tous les jours, bravant le danger sans s'en rendre compte pourtant, une fois le travail finit, ils le savaient parfaitement. Si l'un

deux venait à mourir, alors l'autre serait déchiré mais ne pourrait exprimer sa peine, continuant son job. Cette chanson rassemblait mieux que toutes les autres les

sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient, sans le faire à la fois. Pourtant, ils allaient la prendre comme la leur…


End file.
